


For Love and Apple Jacks

by beeknees



Series: Nicknames and Apple Jacks [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeknees/pseuds/beeknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has a plan to get Lassie to notice him. Lassie definitely notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love and Apple Jacks

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for Season 2 Episode 6: Meat is Murder, But Murder is Also Murder. What if Shawn wrote that special horoscope for Lassie instead of Jules? Happy sexy smut abounds! Unbeta'd, constructive criticism welcome. Keep in mind this is explicit slash, read at your own risk (or pleasure).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, Shawn, or Lassie, though I wish I did.

Shawn lounged back in the chair at the newspaper offices, playing with a Rubik's Cube and surreptitiously watching the employees when Gus walked up. “Hey dude, did you read my horoscopes?”

Gus huffed exasperatedly, “Yes, they're terrible! Horoscopes are supposed to be vague so that people can interpret them to mean whatever they want. Yours are all way too specific.”

“I wrote them with specific people in mind.” Shawn smirked to himself. Juliet should be reading the horoscope to Lassie right about now. _Should I have included the bit about his promotion? Nah, let it be a surprise._ Shawn was happy he had this opportunity to mess with the detective – he was tired of waiting for Lassie to make the first move. Shawn gave him hint after blatant hint, touching and patting and flirting. _I even sat in his lap! I know he was interested, I felt it!_ _Maybe this will get the ball rolling._

At the station, Juliet was seated at her desk, reading the horoscope section out loud to Lassiter. “Aries: Calcium is especially important to you right now, Mr. Salt-and-pepper-hair-with-a-maroon-car. Your one true love is wearing sneakers and an Apple Jacks t-shirt; try walking backwards through doorways for good luck in love. ” Juliet peered at Carlton over the newspaper she was holding. “That's... oddly specific. Are you seeing anybody Carlton?”

Lassiter scoffed. “No. Come on, O'Hara, don't be so naïve. It's a horoscope, it's nonsense.” Just then Chief Vick walked by, snapping out an order. “Lassiter, my office, now.” Just before entering the chief's office, though, Lassiter turned and took that last step backwards. _Couldn't hurt._

\--Later--

“Meat is murder!” Chanting filled the air as Shawn and Gus questioned the vegan lady chained to the fast food restaurant. Shawn and Gus were just doing their Success! dance when Lassie and Jules arrived.

“Detective Lassiter, SBPD! Who is in charge of this freak-fest?” Lassiter shouted as he headed toward the idiot psychic and his sidekick. He hung back a little to let Juliet speak to them first; she got along with Spencer better. Carlton smirked to himself – she bought that psychic crap. Hoping that Lassie had time to read the paper today, Shawn turned so that Lassie had a clear view of his t-shirt, then proceeded to flirt with Juliet as she approached.

“Guys! We got your message. Will you please tell us what this has to do with the case....” Juliet tilted down her sunglasses to look at Shawn's t-shirt. _No, that can't be right._ “Nice shirt.”

“Thanks.” Shawn shot a quick glance at Lassie, who almost choked when he saw what Spencer was wearing. _An Apple Jacks t-shirt?_ _This has to be a joke._ Lassiter scowled at Spencer as O'Hara asked him about the shirt. _A coincidence, that's all._ It's not like Carlton hasn't noticed that Shawn had been flirting with him for a while, but how can he trust that? Spencer flirts with everyone, and he seemed to take a special delight in tormenting Lassiter. Still, Lassiter listened closely to Shawn's answer to O'Hara's next question.

Juliet gave Shawn a suspicious look. “Did you buy that today, by any chance?”

“This old rag? No, I've had this thing for just about forever.” Turning to Gus, Shawn went on, “Remember when I sent off those cereal box tops to get this thing?”

“You didn't to that.”

“Sure I did.”

“No you didn't.”

Shawn had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling. _Not helping, Gus!_ “It was the same year you got your first Cabbage Patch-”

“Shut up!” Gus hissed as he elbowed Shawn and looked nervously at Juliet. “I remember.” _Why can't Shawn just ask Lassie out instead of pulling these elaborate stunts?_ Gus tried to not roll his eyes.

Shawn tried not to look at Lassie as he stepped forward alongside Juliet. “Why do you ask, Jules?”

“No reason.” Juliet looked as if she didn't quite believe him. _H_ _u_ _h. Carlton and Shawn? That's... weirdly perfect._ Juliet decided to keep watching the two of them, gather some evidence. Then she planned to squee like a thirteen year old girl.

Carlton tried to turn the focus back onto the case. “Okay, this whack-job is in violation of at least six different municipal codes and she smells like curly fries. I say we cut her loose and take her down.” _The faster we get away from Spencer and that damn shirt, the better._ “Where is the restaurant manager?”

Shawn nodded at the building behind to his right. “Probably inside, managing the restaurant.” That came out less scathing than he planned. Must be Lassie's fault, being all tall and sexy-cop-like.... _Focus, Spencer!_

“Copy that.” Lassiter headed off at a brisk pace, eager to get this done, but couldn't stop himself from turning around before stepping backwards into the restaurant. He stopped when he saw Shawn, Gus and Juliet watching him. _Crap._

Shawn smirked. _Ah, gotcha._ In his head, Shawn was doing his happy dance. Well, it was Gus' happy dance, but Shawn felt that Gus would be okay letting Shawn imagine himself doing the dance. Especially considering he was now almost 90% sure that tall, dark Head Detective Lassiter was totally into one Shawn Spencer.

“Is there a problem?” Shawn called, trying to hide his smile. And ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“No, just making sure I'm... not being followed. Good cop, always aware of his surroundings.” Carlton stepped inside quickly, then cursed as his tripped over something right inside the doorway. How did Spencer manage to discombobulate him so easily? Without even trying, it seemed. _Focus, Carlton!_

After returning to the chief's office to report on their progress, Lassiter stood behind Spencer so he didn't have to see the t-shirt. _It's just a coincidence, Lassiter, get a grip. Or a trick, Spencer is always pulling pranks._ Lassiter still couldn't shake the weird feeling in his stomach when he saw the shirt. He was glad when Spencer and Guster left to do whatever it was they did when they weren't tormenting Carlton, giving him some semblance of peace. Which of course only lasted until he and O'Hara responded to the call to meet Spencer and Guster at the newspaper offices.

Watching Spencer and Guster do their weird head-touching psychic flailing as they put together the motive and means of the perp was painful. _How can they not be embarrassed at their behavior?_ But it was effective, as the scumbag proved when he made his mistake and Lassiter got to arrest him. Carlton had that familiar sense of satisfaction at arresting a perp. He also felt something fluttery in the stomach region when he looked at Spencer in that stupid t-shirt again. Deciding he couldn't deal with it right then, Lassiter left with the perp. Some interrogation (read: intimidation) would be just the thing to take his mind off that stupid horoscope.

Shawn noticed Lassie leaving, but couldn't think of a reason to break character and run after him. Turning back, he hit on Juliet as always, and was shot down as always. Shawn felt a bit of a pang when he thought about how his flirting was going to hurt Juliet after she found out he wasn't really interested in her that way. She always acted like she wasn't interested, but Shawn could tell she was starting to go soft on him. Correction, softer – it was Juliet, after all; she was so sweet most of the time that the moments where she showed herself as a hard-assed cop tended to take everyone else by surprise. _Hope she doesn't hit me on the nose when she finds out._

Juliet, on the other hand, was doing her best to keep from giggling every time she noticed Shawn watching Carlton, or Carlton watching Shawn. They each were trying so hard to be inconspicuous, but now that Juliet knew she could totally see it. _I wonder if I can just lock them in an interrogation room together until they admit to their attraction?_ _And would it be wrong to watch through the two-way mirror?_

\---

Later that evening, after Gus' uncle left and he bought Gus his conciliatory ice cream, Shawn went home to shower and change clothes. Time to see what had been stewing since his “prophecy” that morning. Wearing an old pair of comfortable-but-tight-in-the-right-areas jeans, Shawn decided to wear the Apple Jacks t-shirt again, only throwing over a short sleeved button up over it. Which he decided to forget to button, meaning it gaped open in the front, framing the logo nicely. He drove his bike over to Lassie's house first, but frowned when Lassie's car wasn't there. Rolling his eyes, Shawn turned his bike around in the driveway and sped off toward the police station. Seriously, Lassie's work ethic made Shawn's skin itch. The man needed to learn to relax.

Carlton was filling out the last of the reports in peace and quiet. The chief had gone home to her family, O'Hara had left for the day and McNab was out on patrol. _Shit._ Lassiter glared at the figure headed toward his desk. _Why is he here?_

“Hey Lassie! Whatcha doin'?” Spencer casually invaded Carlton's space by coming around the desk and leaning against it, making sure to put both the t-shirt logo and the tight-in-the-right-areas jeans in Lassie's direct view.

“Spencer. I'm finishing these reports. Boring paperwork, nothing I need a _psychic_ for.” Lassiter tried to scoot back a little, putting some distance between him and the tight jeans in front of him. _Oh crap, am I noticing how tight his jeans are?_ _Stop it Lassiter, you know Shawn's not interested._ “You can go, now Spencer, you are not needed.” Fixing his gaze up at Shawn's face, Lassiter just barely maintained eye contact without glancing down Shawn's body. _When did I start thinking of him as Shawn?_

Shawn smirked. He noticed Lassie's focus, and knew he was trying to not stare. “So Lassie, I'm still curious – what happened to your arm?”

“Nothing. Leave it.”

“C'mon, Lassie, tell me. You know I won't stop until I find out. You don't want me to go all psychic on your ass, do you?”

That thought passed through Carlton's mind and straight to his cock. _Good thing he's not really psychic_ _...._ Shifting uncomfortably, he reluctantly mumbled, “Triedmountainbikingandfelloff.”

“Say that again, Lassiefras? I didn't quite catch that.”

Clearing his throat and looking up at Shawn – _when did my eyes wander downward?_ – Lassiter clarified, “I went mountain biking and had an accident. Broke my clavicle.” He glared up at the psychic, daring him to make fun.

Shawn couldn't resist, at least a little. “You, Lassie? Mountain biking? I didn't think that was something you were into – it doesn't involve guns, after all.”

“Yes, well, my sister talked me into it.” Carlton shook his head, continuing. “I should know better than to let her talk me into things like that.”

Shawn gave a small laugh. “You need to introduce me to this sister you speak of. I need tips on getting you to loosen up.” He gave his most winning smile. Lassiter didn't buy it, no matter that his cock was apparently into the idea.

“No, Spencer. Now get off my desk and let me work.” Carlton considered just finishing his report with Spencer there, but that would mean reaching around him to get at the keyboard. Much too close for comfort.

Spotting the newspaper poking out from under the files on Lassie's desk, Shawn decided it was time to pull out the big guns. So to speak. “I had an interesting horoscope today, Lassie. Do you want to hear it?”

Carlton felt a tingle travel down his spine at the words. “Horoscope, Spencer? Why, can't you see your own future?” Lassiter tried smirking, but that rarely got him anywhere with Sha- _Spencer_. _C'mon, Carlton, get it together! Don't show any weakness, you know better than that._

Shawn's grin widened as he noticed Lassie's discomfort. Grabbing the newspaper, he turned to the horoscope page. “Ahem! Aquarius: 'Your one true love will be wearing a red, cream and gray striped tie and be in need of extra care due to an injury.' Well, that was awfully specific, don't you think, Lassie? What do you think it means?” Shawn leaned closer to Carlton, who forgot to lean back as he stared up at Shawn. He glanced at the t-shirt in front of him, then down at his own tie.

Swallowing, Lassiter tried to put himself on an even keel again. “That's not really what the horoscope reads, is it Spencer? You are trying to trick me. You saw the paper today, you bought that shirt and now you're just fucking with me.” Lassiter finally managed to work his scowl back onto his face.

Shawn sighed, “No, Lassie, it's like I told Jules – I have had this shirt for a while now. I turned in a bunch of cereal box tops for it, ask Gus! Here, you can even see where I spilled a little bleach on it once. Shawn started to remove the outer unbuttoned shirt. Lassie swallowed again, watching the shirt slide down Shawn's arms. He had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from groaning or worse, growling, when Shawn turned around to show Carlton the spot on the back. Lassie refused to allow himself to notice that Shawn stuck his ass out a little as he did so.

“Do you see it Lassie?” Shawn twisted so his ass was still in front of Lassie but he could see the detective's face. His nicely blushing face. Shawn smiled happily. _Oh yeah,_ _definitely_ _got him now._

Carlton finally got a handle on himself, pushed backward and stood up. “Spencer, I'm busy. Go home.”

“But Lassie! I just got here! Aren't you interested in what my horoscope means?”

Lassiter growled, “No. Go away, I'm busy.” _Please, leave, Shawn, I can't keep myself from touching you too much longer._

Trying a different tactic, Shawn went on, “C'mon,Lassie! I need your help interpreting my latest vision. It's very much attuned to your specific aura, no one else can help.” Shawn turned around and stepped closer to Lassie. “Please, Lassie?” Shawn gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Lassie sighed. _I am going to regret this._ “Fine, Spencer, if it will get you out of my hair. How do I help?”

“Not here, Lassie. We need to go somewhere else. Somewhere that isn't work. You work too much, you know that? And as much fun as the station is, it's not like you have a Slip 'N Slide down the hallway or a weird genius living in the secret room in your closet. No, we need to go someplace quieter, more conducive to start my psychic energies flowing.” Shawn grabbed Lassie's hand and started to drag him out of the office. Rolling his eyes, Lassie let himself be dragged, trying not to notice that Shawn's hand was warm and soft.

\---

“Why are we here, Spencer?” Lassie stared up at his own front door.

“Because, Lassifras, this is where I feel the most psychic energy emanating. Don't you feel it?” Shawn hopped out of Lassie's car and sprinted up the walk to the house. Carlton sighed and followed. _If I shoot him I will lose my job_ , Carlton reminded himself. _Plus, it would be messy_.

Shawn bounced while Lassie unlocked the door, then pushed his way inside ahead of the tall detective. _MY tall detective_ , he thought. That made him pause. _When did I get so possessive of Lassie?_

Shaking off the thought, Shawn walked into the living room, spinning in place once before facing Lassie, who had followed him in. “Ah, yes, I feel it now, it's very strong here.” Shawn stepped closer to the tall figure before him.

Lassiter narrowed his eyes at Shawn. “ _What_ is strong here, Spencer? Why is my – MY – house 'emanating' at you now? It's never done that before, has it? Silly claptrap.” Lassiter mumbled the last bit to himself, but still caught Shawn's slight frown and realized he heard the comment. _Of course he can hear me, he's practically pressed right up against_ _-_ Lassiter swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

“It's not claptrap, Lassie. I feel it, it's so strong, you must feel it too. Even if you don't want to admit it.” Shawn's voice dropped, becoming slightly husky as he slowly moved a couple inches closer to Lassie; another inch or two and they would be pressed against each other from hip to chest. Lassiter's hand twitched as he stared down at Shawn, unable to piece together enough thoughts to make a coherent response. He tried anyway. “Ack.”

“Ack?” Shawn tilted his head a bit, his intense gaze boring through Lassiter until it felt like the psychic was trying to see right through to the wall behind him. Sure his ears were bright red by now, Carlton tried to make his legs move, to take him past Shawn toward the kitchen. After a few tries and trying to not look at Shawn (with minimal success), Lassiter managed to stumble to the couch where he gratefully, if not gracefully, collapsed. Shawn immediately plopped down right beside him, throwing his arms over the back so one was almost-but-not-quite around Lassie's shoulders and his legs spread so the right one was pressed up against Lassie's leg. He had on a small grin. _Well, that was brilliant, Carlton. Why don't you just ask him to your bed while you're at it?_

Giving a small cough at that thought, Lassiter forced himself to look at Shawn and ignore the tight feeling in his pants region. That intense gaze still hadn't let up, regardless of the smile which now looked slightly predatory. Carlton dropped his eyes to Shawn's mouth ( _kissable mouth_ ) and tried to speak. “Gah.”

“Gah?” Shawn's smile widened at Lassie, then he leaned in a little toward the lanky detective, letting his arm drop closer to those broad shoulders. “Perhaps you shouldn't try to speak, Lassie. Let me do my divining thing and figure out what it is you need to tell me.” Using one finger under Lassiter's chin, Shawn tilted Lassie's head up so he had to look him in the eyes, then leaned closer until Lassie could feel Shawn's breath ghosting past his lips. Carlton practically whimpered when Shawn stopped there, still looking into his eyes, still intense but also inquisitive and perhaps... _hopeful?_ Lassiter barely let himself think that last thought before shoving it to the back of his mind. Where it didn't stay, obviously, because Lassiter leaned forward to close that centimeter gap between Shawn's lips and his own.

_He's kissing me!_ Shawn was delighted and astounded at the same time. He was hoping so hard that he wasn't misreading the signals, that Lassie wouldn't get up and run away or shoot him that Shawn hesitated to press the kiss he desperately wanted on those lips. But luckily Lassie followed through, and this was the brilliant result. The internal happy dance was threatening to make it's way into the real world, so Shawn did what any person who was Shawn Spencer would – he grabbed Lassie by the shoulders, taking care not to jostle the sling and brought him closer, slipping his tongue into that lovely warm mouth and plundering it for all he was worth.

Lassiter growled softly as he felt Shawn's tongue slip past his lips, and pressed forward even harder. Shawn felt a shiver run up his spine at the sound. _God, he is so fucking hot! And such a good kisser._ Carlton slipped his good arm around the psychic, holding him close as he kissed and licked his way down Shawn's neck, eliciting the most delicious noises from the psychic. Moans and soft keening sounds escaped with every nibble, culminating in a loud groan when Lassie bit gently at the junction between Shawn's shoulder and neck.

“Oh, Lassie!” Shawn shifted, trying to press more of himself against Lassie and only managing to squirm against the lanky detective. Carlton released Shawn briefly, making Shawn whimper and look at him in slight bewilderment. Without a word, Carlton positioned them so they were stretched out on the couch, Shawn mostly on top of the tall detective. They each groaned as they felt their straining erections rub together through the layers of fabric between them.

Shawn pushed back slightly, loosening Lassie's tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. Carlton took this opportunity to slide his hand a little way under Shawn's shirt, fingers playing over his abdominal muscles. Shawn let out a gasp, grabbing the back of Carlton's neck and pulling him in for another kiss, shifting his hips slightly to rub their cocks together again.

“Shawn!” Carlton gasped, pulling away from the psychic slightly and looking up at him with dilated eyes. Shawn looked back, grinning happily. “Yes, Lassie?” He ground his hips down again, delighting in the low moan that escaped Lassie. “Oh fuck, Shawn....”

He had wanted to ask what the hell they were doing, where was this going, but Carlton felt Shawn's cock straining against his and lost all coherency. _Fuck it, this good._

Shawn almost came right then, hearing Lassie curse and growl his name. Using the last of his willpower, Shawn pulled away from Lassie a little, grinning at his look of confusion. “I'm sure there is someplace more comfortable than this Lassie.” Glancing down the detective's body as he rose off the couch, Shawn licked his lips. “And perhaps someplace where there is less clothing too.”

Lassiter didn't hesitate. Quickly standing, he grabbed Shawn's hand and yanked him forward. Shoving the shorter man toward the bedroom, Carlton removed his tie and tried to unbutton his shirt as he followed. Once in the bedroom, Shawn turned, sucking in a quick breath at the sight of Lassie's chest hair peeking out of the partially unbuttoned shirt. Moving forward, Shawn slid his hands into the opening, caressing Lassie's chest and flicking lightly at his nipples. Grunting in response, Carlton abandoned his own shirt and pulled Shawn closer, lifting the hem of his t-shirt and lightly running his fingers up Shawn's side. Relishing the shivers he felt rocking the younger man, Carlton grabbed the shirt and swiftly lifted it up and over Shawn's head. Lowering his arms again, Shawn finished the last of Lassie's shirt buttons, stopping only to consider how to get the shirt off without disturbing the sling. Lassiter rolled his eyes at he hesitation, quickly removing the sling then his shirt before carefully repositioning the sling.

Standing still for a few moments, the two men let their gazes drift over the other's body, drinking in the sight. To Shawn's surprise Lassie moved first, gently pushing him back toward the bed. Once Shawn was on the bed, Carlton climbed right on top of him, straddling his hips and looking down at the body he's wanted to touch for so long. Starting at Shawn's neck, down his chest and continuing down to his waistband, Carlton stroked the skin softly. A small grin played on his lips as he heard Shawn's breath catch and small, high-pitched noises replaced the words that were usually flowing out of that kissable mouth.

Leaning forward, Carlton captured Shawn's lips and began nibbling at them, tongue teasing but not quite giving the younger man what he wanted. “God, Lassie!” Shawn groaned, angling his head and pressing up to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around Lassie's waist, stroking his back and playing at the border between skin and pants. Feeling a hand start to slip under his waistband, Carlton stopped kissing Shawn and pushed off of the bed rather quickly. Shawn frowned and sat up. “Lassie?” _Is he running away? Was this too much for him?_

“Relax Shawn.” Carlton began undoing his belt. Shawn scrambled up to help, unzipping Lassie's pants as the belt dropped to the floor. Letting Shawn work on his pants, Carlton unbuttoned and pushed Shawn's pants off his hips, eager to get them both naked. Chuckling slightly at the pineapple print boxers Shawn was wearing, Carlton stepped out of his pants. Shawn did the same, then reached forward to rub his palm against Carlton's length, relishing the feel of the hardened flesh covered only by a thin layer of cotton. Groaning, Carlton grabbed Shawn's hip hard enough to leave marks. Keeping his hand on Lassie's erection, Shawn stretched up and kissed the older man hard. Carlton pushed Shawn back onto the bed then knelt next to him, kissing and stroking every part he could reach. When Lassie dragged his fingernails along Shawn's ribs then stroked the skin along his abdomen just above the line of fabric barely constraining his erection, the psychic bucked wildly and moaned his name. “Lassie! Oohhh....”

Carlton couldn't hold back his growl as Shawn slipped his hand into the front of his boxers and stroked his cock. “Shawn...” Pulling away for moment, he growled. “Shorts. Off. Now.” Shawn couldn't obey fast enough, he felt like he was going to explode soon. Watching Lassie pull of his own shorts, Shawn tried to take in every detail of the lanky detective's body as he lay back down. Deciding to take control for a little bit, Shawn pushed the older man down on the bed. He kissed Lassie hungrily, tongue playing along the roof of his mouth briefly before moving down Lassie's neck and onto his chest. Stopping to bite gently at the Lassie's nipples, delighting in the surprised grunt that earned him, Shawn glanced up as he kissed and licked his way lower. Carlton's breath caught at Shawn hovered over his throbbing cock, then hissed it out as that warm slick mouth engulfed his length. Carlton's eyes closed in pleasure as Shawn began to move up and down, using his hands to grasp the base of his cock and play with his balls. Carlton felt like he was floating away from his body, the sensations were just too good as Shawn started suction along with the motion. Feeling himself beginning to slip toward release, Carlton let out a strangled “Stop. Shawn, stop!” Pulling back with a hurt look on his face, Shawn looked up at Lassie. Sitting up, Carlton kissed Shawn, grasping his cock and giving him a few strokes before reaching over and opening the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. Seeing the small bottle in Lassie's hand, Shawn understood and felt a bolt of lightening run down his spine into his cock. _I didn't think this could get any hotter, or me any harder, but there it is._

“How do you want me, Lassie?” That just about sent Carlton over the edge. He looked at Shawn through lust glazed eyes. “On your back, knees apart.” Again, Shawn obeyed quickly. Settling himself between the psychic's legs, cock pressing against one of his legs, Carlton pressed the small bottle into Shawn's hand, indicating what he needed. Shawn opened and squeezed, pouring a liberal amount of lube into Lassie's hand. Staring into Shawn's eyes, he stroked Shawn's cock a few times, swiping at the precome beading at the tip and earning a moan before sliding his hand down and rubbing lightly at his entrance. Shawn moaned loudly, thrashing his head back and forth. Carlton slipped a slick finger into Shawn, pausing for a minute to let him adjust, then began gently moving his finger in and out. When Shawn felt looser and appeared to be enjoying the sensation, Carlton slipped a second finger in. Shawn hissed slightly, causing Carlton to pause and let him adjust. Finally feeling the muscle loosen a bit, he repeated the slight thrusting motion. When he judged Shawn was starting to relax more, he felt around for the right spot and crooked his fingers.

“Oh god, Lassie!” Shawn shouted as stars exploded in front of his eyes. Carlton smirked to himself. _Bet he wasn't expecting that._ Carlton then proceeded to slide his fingers deeper into Shawn, making scissoring motions to stretch out the muscle, eventually adding a third finger and crooking them again, grunting when Shawn's cry went straight to his cock, reminding him that he was almost painfully hard. Withdrawing his fingers, Carlton lined up his cock with Shawn's hole but then hesitated.

Shawn whimpered, hands running up Lassie's sides. “Lassie, please.” Carlton looked down on the luscious body beneath him, the expressive eyes looking up at him with lust and hope and need. Covering Shawn's body with his own, Carlton kissed and licked Shawn's neck as he pressed his cock into that tight hole. Stopping to allow Shawn to adjust, Carlton bit and sucked at that sensitive spot on Shawn's neck. Finally tired of waiting for Lassie to decide he wasn't going to be hurt, Shawn wrapped his legs around Lassie's waist and pulled him forward. Carlton gasped as he felt himself enter that tight heat, groaning as Shawn thrust his hips up until he was balls deep in the other man.

Groaning loudly, Carlton began slow, short thrusts, his head buried in the crook of Shawn's neck. Shawn had his arms wrapped around Lassie, fingernails digging into his back with each thrust and moaning in rhythm with the thrusts. Feeling that this wasn't going to last much longer, Carlton shoved his hand between their bodies and grasped Shawn's leaking cock and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. “Sh-Shawn...” Lassie moaning his name like that sent Shawn right over the edge and he shuddered, coming all over his abdomen and Lassie's hand. Feeling the muscles clench around him, Carlton felt his own release sweep in and carry him away.

Once they had caught their breath, Carlton carefully withdrew, causing Shawn to whimper a little at the loss. Kissing him briefly, Carlton stood up and went into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth that he used to clean himself and Shawn. Tossing it in the general direction of the hamper, Carlton struggled a bit to get the covers out from under Shawn, then climbed in bed next to the sleepy psychic, covering them both. Shawn immediately curled up to Lassie's uninjured side, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder and muttering sleepily. “Mmm... my Lassie-bear.”

Carlton, to both of their surprise, chuckled softly at the nickname. “Go to sleep Shawn.” Kissing the top of the younger man's head, Carlton felt himself start to drift off, a smile on his lips. _Yeah, this was good. I should thank whoever wrote that horoscope._


End file.
